The Life and Times of Madara Uchiha
by GONaruHina
Summary: Uchiha Madara wasn't always insane. He used to be heroic, funny, brave, trustworthy, and responsible. He had many adventures in his life... And I'm here to tell them all to you! /Read and Review please /Pairings Undecided/ /Not Complete/ /NO YAOI or YURI!
1. I Madara and Izuna

**The Life and Times of Madara Uchiha**

**By GONaruHina**

Summary: Madara Uchiha had many adventures before Konoha was made… and here they are!

Genre(s): Adventure/Humor/Romance

-----*xXx*------

Madara sighed as he stood over his statue. It was making a hand-sign, and was facing the First Hokage. Their final battle truly had left a scar in the border, as Madara had used the Kyuubi in the showdown. Still, Hashirama Senju won.

'Damn those incredible powers… If only he didn't have those infernal woods… No… it wasn't those… I just… wasn't good enough.' Madara thought as several memories flooded his mind.

-----*xXx*------

Madara Uchiha wailed as he was held up by the masked medical nin.

"It's a boy!" The nin exclaimed. Soon, there was another loud wailing. Izuna Uchiha came out of his mother, and added to the screaming rhapsody his older brother produced. Izuko Uchiha tiredly smiled as she held her two sons and admired them as their crying subsided.

Madara had long hair, surprisingly long for one just 5 minutes out of the womb. His hair curled around his head, some bangs falling near his eyes. Madara had coal black eyes, his mother noticed as he opened his eyes for the first time to observe his mother. Izuko looked at Izuna.

Izuna's hair was shorter, just covering his cranium. His eyes were also black, just at a lighter shade than Madara. His lip seemed to protrude more than Madara, and he seemed less fierce and determined than Madara.

Their mother smiled. "I'm sure you both will soon grow into fine young men and lead the Uchiha clan valiantly…" Her husband and the main doctor ran in the medical tent, tears in their eyes.

"No!! Don't!! HELP HER!!"" Kizuna Uchiha yelled.

"But until then… I love you…" Izuko said softly as she closed her eyes for the last time as her lifeblood fell out of the colossal hole left by her twin boys in her womanhood. Kizuna fell next to her, sobbing for the loss of his wife.

Madara and Izuna started crying.

------*xXx*-----

Madara laughed as he chased after Izuna around the Uchiha courtyard. Kizuna watched his boys play from the balcony. 'Izuko…what would it be like… If you were… alive..?' Kizuna's eyes widen as he saw Izuna fall over a rock and scrape his knee. Madara stood up and pout his lip out.

"Get up Izuna! You're such a wuss! You have to be strong, and a scraped knee won't work! Just get up and wrap it! Look, it doesn't hurt _that_ much!" Madara said as he grabbed a rock and scraped it on his knee. A single drop of blood fell. Izuna's eyes widened.

"O-okay! Well, if you think so, I guess I can too, big bro!" Izuna exclaimed as he pulled some gauze out of his pocket that a medical nin had given him, and wrapped the wound. Madara, however, didn't, and the duo started their game anew.

Kizuna smiled. "I guess Madara will make a good heir someday… but still, that amount of determination from a _five year old_!?... Hm, I guess I should expect good things from him… He truly will become a great Uchiha…"

-----*xXx*-----

Izuna screamed as another Uchiha fell next to him, various shuriken, kunai, and other sharp and pointy weapons fell next to him.

"Wha-what's going on, Big Bro?!" Izuna screamed to Madara, who was hiding under a table.

"I don't know!" Madara replied, sweat coating his brow. "AAAH!" He screamed as the table he was hiding under suddenly cut in half. He turned to see a Senju shinobi with a katana.

"Die, Uchiha!" The shinobi brought his katana down. Madara tensed, and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to see the shinobi lying on the floor, blood leaking out of his slit throat. Madara and Izuna looked up to see an Uchiha shinobi.

"Run, Madara-sama and Izuna-sama! Find your father! I'll protect you!" the shinobi said. Just as he said this, another 4 Senju came towards them. Madara and Izuna started running, with the Uchiha shinobi staying put. After leaving the house, Madara and Izuna heard "YAAAH!" The shinobi had died. Promptly afterwards, the building exploded.

Madara and Izuna continued running. As they ran from their former house to their father's office/tent, they saw many Uchiha and Senju conflicting, and many houses and/or tents being destroyed. The Senju appeared to be winning most of the fights, even with the Uchiha fighting their hardest.

'This isn't right… We should be winning! The Uchiha are almost as strong as the Senju..!' Madara thought, when he realized the advantage. 'the Senju had most likely planned this out very carefully.

Based on the events happening, Madara concluded that this was _a Senju invasion_. The Senju were fully armored with katanas, zanbatou, kunai, explosives, and about 4,000 foot soldiers. They also had about 9,000 samurai, and 3,000 trained shinobi, with a total of 16,000 warriors. Compared to the Uchiha's total count of 25,000 warriors at this camp, they were outnumbered, But, the reason the Senju were winning was because it was an invasion. The Senju were capable of fulfilling the two mandatory factors in an invasion: 1, to surprise your opponent, and 2, to have some advantage over the enemy. The Senju had surprised the Uchiha, attacking in 3:40 A.M, and had an advantage of surprise. In other words, the Senju had a clear advantage against the weary, groggy Uchiha.

Even as Madara calculated this, he and Izuna dodged a land mine. They kept running from the destruction, the chaos, the carnage…

Until…

"Hey! I found some little kids!" a Senju said as he jumped in front of Madara and Izuna. They stopped to a screeching halt.

"We're not kids! We're 9!" Izuna yelled at the man. Madara grinned and said "You picked the wrong _kids_, mister, 'cuz we're Uchiha kids! And we're gonna kill you!" The Senju burst into laughter. "You?! Kill me?! Don't make me laugh!! HAHAHA!" The Senju bent over laughing. Izuna and Madara looked at each other, and shrugged. They picked up a nearby explosive tag and set on the man.

"Hm?! What the- EY! NO AAAH!" the man screamed as he exploded. Madara and Izuna ran towards their father's hut again. All that was left of the man was a steaming crater.

"Ha-ha! That was awesome, right Madara!" Izuna said.

"Ha-ha! Yeah!" Madara laughed as he and his brother ran towards the hut. Izuna saw it, and stopped to a screeching halt. Madara was still facing his brother laughing. When he realized his brother ceased laughing, he stopped. "Huh? What's up, Izuna- !!" Madara said as he looked ahead and saw what his brother saw. His eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat.

Their father's hut was on fire.

-----*xXx*-----

**A.N- Phew! That took a while, clocking in at about two days to finish that! It may not seem long, but that took a while for me to get done. *phew* I'm sorry it wasn't that long, it's not easy for me to make long stories, even though that was 3 whole pages in Word… **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. This is going to be a story covering Madara's life from birth to when he fights Hashirama (First Hokage) and loses. I'm warning you, this will be very long! Now, I hope you can read this and have as much fun as I had writing it! **

**I probably won't update until next Friday/Saturday, considering how I'm only allowed on the computer on a weekend… But, I hope my chapters get longer/better! **

**Until next time, this is GONaruHina OUT! Peace!**

**P.S- Please Review! Reviews **_**might or might not **_**cause faster updates…**


	2. II The Invasion

**The Life and Times of Madara Uchiha**

**By GONaruHina**

Summary: Madara Uchiha had many adventures before Konoha was made… and here they are!

Genre(s): Adventure/Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Seriously. Would I _really_ be writing fan fiction on Microsoft Word every Friday if I owned Naruto? NO, I would be trying to write epic, non-cliché, non predictable chapters if it! I also would not have an 80 gigabyte Playstation 3, with a copy of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja STORM. No, I would own a 160 gigabyte Playstation 3 with a _limited edition _of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja STORM. Why? Because if I owned Naruto, I would be ridiculously rich, with a love of pale skinned, Anime-Michael-Jackson characters who's henchmen just coincidentally all happen to be young boys who are blissfully unaware of their master's sexuality!... Oh wait, I'm going into rant mode. Sorry, in short mode- I OWN NOTHING! Except a Playstation 3. An _80 gigabyte _Playstation 3. Yeah…

_**WARNING: THERE IS INTENSE BLOOD/GORE/ EXCRUCIATING DETAIL IN THIS CHAPTER! IF, FOR SOME REASON, THIS OFFENDS YOU/MAKES YOU PUKE, THEN JUST PRESS THE "end" BUTTON ON YOUR COMPUTER AND/OR JUST SCROLL DOWN TO THE END. THERE IS A SUMMARY OF THE CHAPTER IN THE EXTREMELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE/RANT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**WARNING2: THERE IS INTENSE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT READ IF YOU, FOR SOME UNKOWN RANDOM GENERIC REASON, a) CANNOT KEEP IN YOUR FOOD IF YOU SEE CURSE WORDS, b) YOU FEEL A COMPELANCE TO SUE SOMEONE IF THEY WRITE SWEAR WORDS, OR c)ARE A CHILD WHO IS NOT ALLOWED TO SEE CURSE WORDS OR YOU GET YELLED AT BY YOUR PARENTS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

-----*xXx*------

Madara screamed. Izuna started crying, and fell to his knees.

"NOO! This CAN'T be true! NOOO!" Madara yelled as he fell down, tears in his eyes. "-sob- Why…-sob- WHY?! HUH?! WHY, DAD!!?" he continued to scream.

"Sh-shut up…" Izuna sobbed.

"Yeah, kid! Shut the fuck up! There's enough noise already from that fire _I started_!" Madara and Izuna looked up to see a Senju shinobi in black shinobi pants, and bandages in place if a shirt.

"-sniff- You… YOU KILLED DAD!" Madara yelled as he ran to the shinobi. He cocked his fist back to punch him, but the shinobi kneed him, and he fell to the ground.

"Hehehe… That was pathetic! Do you really expect to kill a Senju elite?!" the Elite said. Izuna stood up.

"I'll get you!" He pulled a shuriken out of his holster, and threw it at the Elite. The shinobi merely pulled a shuriken out to deflect it, and threw it.

Izuna merely pulled out more shuriken and threw it. The Shinobi dodged it. Madara jumped up and aimed a punch at the Elite in the air. The Elite took the punch to the back, and poofed out of existence. He came back in view behind Izuna and punched him. Izuna flew two feet ahead and landed on the ground. "Darn it…" he mumbled as he pulled himself off the ground.

Madara pulled a kunai out of his holster, and ran to the shinobi. He took a stab at him, but the shinobi simply punched him in the face. Madara ended up on the ground. Izuna got up and ran to the Senju. He threw a volley of punches to the Senju. Unfortunately, the Senju dodged each one thrown at him by the little 9 year old. Hearing footsteps, Izuna got to his knees suddenly. Caught off guard, the shinobi steeped back, leaving an opening.

Madara ran up to Izuna, and jumped off of Izuna's back. The shinobi backing up gave him an extra opening to kick the man.

The Man's eye's widened. Shortly, though, he comprehended the best scenario to the surprise attack, in merely half a millisecond. He grabbed Madara's foot and started swinging him. "Madara!" Izuna screamed.

"AH! HELP ME, IZUNA!" Madara yelled in response.

"HAHA!" The Senju threw Madara onto a wall on the flaming building. Luckily, the wall wasn't on fire, but Madara bounced off of it and fell to the ground. The Uchiha heir hit the ground with a _**THUD**_. His left leg and right arm were twisted at an unnatural angle. Once he twitched. Twice he twitched. Thrice he twitched. The Senju ran up to Madara and…

Stomped on his back.

There was a sickening _**CRACK**_.

Madara was still.

The Senju laughed. Izuna was still. His head was down, his jet black hair covering his eyes. His dirty, mud-caked hands crawled into fists. Tears slid down the only visible part of his face. He fell to his knees. The shinobi turned around.

"Aww… Are you sad? Did I make you cry? Oh, I sorry! I'm sorry I killed your father! I'm sorry you're brother is dead! I'm sorry you're life is so FUCKED UP, ASSHOLE! HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, bitch, I'll end you're life like the coward you are!" The shinobi doubled over in laughter. Izuna didn't move. If he heard the shinobi, he didn't show it.

Once he realized his mental prodding had no effect, he stood up and twitched. "Hey, asshole! Didja hear me? Hello?! Answer me, shithead!" The man continued to swear profusely, and there is no reason for me to write 8 lines of curse words, so I won't.

Eventually, the man got tired of spitting out mean, aggressive, cuss words, and decided to go and beat the snot out of Izuna. He walked up to him, in a mean, gangster way. Once he got to him, he kicked Izuna down. Izuna coughed up some blood but lay on the ground.

"Get up, retard! Hello! Listen to me, asshole!"

"…"

"AAAGH! You know what, fuck you, shithead!" the man said as he repeatedly kicked Izuna. Patches and puddles of blood pooled around Izuna's mouth.

Yet Izuna made no screams, no noises.

Nothing.

This only went to infuriate the shinobi even more, so he intensified his beating. There were _**CRACK**_s, _**THUD**_s, even _**KA-POW**_s. Yet Izuna still didn't let out a sound. Even as he felt his bones breaking, his muscles being pulled, his joints being misplaced. He should have been feeling intense pain. He should have been dying. He should have been screaming bloody murder- because it _was_ bloody murder.

Yet he did not.

Eventually, the shinobi got tired of his onslaught, and got up. Izuna could hear him panting heavily, his breathing labored. Yet Izuna's breath was as easy as ever. The man chuckled.

"Humph… the little shit is finally dead. Have fun with your family… in Hell! MUAHAHA!" The man laughed, his breathing getting slightly easier. He turned, and started walking away. The next thing he knew, Izuna was up.

"Where are you going?" Izuna didn't know how. He didn't know why. He didn't know why he wasn't dead after breaking five ribs, a leg, and his shoulder. He didn't know why he wasn't crippled for life because his spine and skull were slightly cracked, 18 of his joints were moved out of place, his arm was out its socket, and his fingers were touching his wrist. He didn't know why all his injuries seemed to repair and he gained a lot more chakra than he remembered having. He didn't know why he was still breathing after having one lung collapse on itself. He didn't know why he wasn't on the floor crying and screaming because every family member he ever loved and had were dead.

He didn't know why his eyes were red with two tomoe swirling around his shrunken pupil.

He didn't know why the shinobi started to sweat at the sight of his newly awakened bloodline.

He didn't understand why he suddenly felt an unquenchable bloodlust for the shinobi.

-----*xXx*-----

Madara groaned as he slowly pulled himself up. He could feel his spine popping with every move he made, the excruciating agony almost overtaking him again.

'Ohhh… that really hurt…' He thought as he got up. He couldn't really move because of his broken arm and leg, but he could sit up and watch Izuna…

Beat. The shinobi's.

Ass.

Izuna seemed faster, stronger, and more aggressive. He slashed at the man at every opening, moved so fast, even the Senju had trouble keeping up. He punched. He kicked. He tripped. He stabbed. He slashed. He totally whooped the Senju's _ass._ It was so bad, Madara felt bad for the man.

'Wait… Something isn't right.' Madara thought. He squinted as he focused more clearly at the one-sided showdown. 'Izuna doesn't seem himself… He's much more aggressive now… and I can feel… bloodlust… radiating out of him… but why..? Little bro isn't the type of person who would send bloodlust…' but then Madara realized something else.

_The red eyes._

Madara's eyes widened. 'The Sharingan! But… No way! Little Bro can't… Dad didn't even get it until he was 13… and I don't have mine yet…' Madara sulked. His father had said it was tradition for the oldest son, or the heir, get his Sharingan first. Or… disgrace.

Madara tightened his fist. 'I should have got it first… Damn it… Wait, what am I thinking? Who cares about _disgrace_? I should be happy that Izuna has the Sharingan now! right?" Madara pondered. He heard a _**THUD**_, and looked up. The Senju was on the ground, his spine protruding out of his right ear and his foot twisting twice around his body. His eyes were wide in shock, and he had multiple cuts, slashes, and stabs on him. He was dead before he fell. Izuna was standing in front of the Senju corpse, his chest rapidly rising up and down. And above Madara, in full glory….

Was his father.

**A.N- Muahaha! Cliffie! YEAH! Well, anyway, how was it? This one by far didn't take as long as Chapter 1. It was also considerably longer (In my standards, AKA sucky writer standards), at 6 pages. It contrasts to Chapter 1's measly three pages!**

**Anyway, if any of you faithful reader(s) actually skipped the chapter because of the Swear warning and/or the gruesome warning, then here is a summary: Madara and Izuna get sad, A random generic Senju "Elite" comes out of nowhere (coughplotdevicecough), Elite beats up Madara and Izuna, Madara "dies", Izuna goes quiet, Elite proceeds to mortally wound Izuna, Izuna manages to live, get's Sharingan, kicks Elite's ass, Madara wakes up, watches battle, gets a twinge of envy, Madara's father comes out of nowhere, chapter end. PHEW! That was a mouthful!**

**Anyway, about the disclaimer. Yes, I do have a PS3 and a copy of Naruto: STORM, but unfortunately, I do NOT have PSN, so I… yeah… Although I am trying to find a copy of Street Fighter IV that doesn't eat all of the measly funds in my wallet. Oh yeah! About the new Naruto game! Why are they making it for the PS2, when the old/new one is for PS3? I don't get it! WHY DO YOU MOCK ME FOR NOT OWNING A PS2?! WHY?!**

**Oh, and about the manga- why does Kishi make the chapters so **_**short**_**? Just look at Bleach or something. How many pages? 20!! So why does Kishi make Naruto 17 pages a week, on a good week?! You're just being a total douche bag, Kishi! A LAZY… total douche bag! YEAH!**

**Anyway, I liked this chapter. I think it was sooo much better than the last one. Hmm, maybe great authors are rubbing off on me…**

**Oh! A new A/N segment! AUTHOR RECOMMENDATION! Here's my first one: ****Bullwinkle's Lady**

**I chose her because… well, she's awesome! She is AWESOME at crack pairings, and regular ones as well! I have a couple of her stories on my favorite story list. She is very friendly, and an even better writer. She is also a member of **_**Mismatched**_, **a joint story that I have the pleasure of being included in.** **In it, we (Myself, Bullwinkle's Lady, and multiple other authors of whom I have the pleasure of knowing) make a chapter a week of various crack pairings. Each week, a different author submits a different chapter, which is a different pairing. It's really funny and interesting, and you never know the next pairing! I myself have written two chapters in it (not back to back, of course), a Tobi/Tsunade and a surprise pairing. All of this is in ****CPU****s profile, under the story entitled **_**Mismatched**_**. There are also forums on CPU where everyone talks. Anyway, that's it for this week!**

… **OMFG! I REACHED 2,000 WORDS FOR THIS CHAPPIE! YAAAY! That might not seem too great, but for me, it's a miracle! **

**Well, that's it. Until next week, this is GONaruHina! Peace!**

**P.S- Please Review! Reviews **_**might or might not **_**cause faster updates…**


	3. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hello, faithful readers. It is I, GONaruHina. I have some bad news to convey.

Unfortuneatly, I will not be updating this weekend.

This is because I must go to a city 18 hours from my home and go to a Regional Spelling Bee. I will be leaving Friday, as the competition is Saturday at 8:00 A.M. At the hotel I would be in will have no Internet connection, either. So, I will have to stay there overnight on Friday, leave at about noon Saturday, and I probably won't be back until Early Sunday. Once I get home, I would probably be able to write one then, but I have a long chapter in mind, and I'm assuming that you readers would rather have a good chapter next week than a crappy chapter now, eh?

Anyway, I am sorry about these inconveniences. I apologize if this makes you angry or sad, or some other random generic emotion. And I will try my best to have Chapter 3 up as soon as I can.

Thanks for waiting and (hopefully) understanding!

GONaruHina, OUT!


	4. III The Aftermath

**The Life and Times of Madara Uchiha**

**Chapter III**

**By GONaruHina**

Summary: Madara Uchiha had an early life, before he went crazy. Here they are, in all of their fan fiction glory….

Genre(s): Adventure, Humor, Romance. There is also a little angst, but just for this chapter.

Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I _have _to write this s**!!!** every chapter? I mean, come on, would I, a dude who isn't even done with school yet, own Naruto? No, I would be a crusty old dude who rolls around in money and makes Naruto chapters every week. And I would own a 590 gigabyte PS4. Huh? Not invented yet? _Or is it…._

WARNING! THERE IS MILD SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!

---*xXx*----

"Moo…" Regular Talk

'Moo…' Thoughts

"_Moo…" _Flashback Talk

'_Moo…' _Flashback Thoughts

**(A/N- Moo…)** Author Notes **(A/N- These are rare, as I think they derive from the story…. Oops…)**

---*xXx*---

Madara's breath caught in his breath. His eyes widened to triple their normal size, and he could have sworn he felt the crotch region of his pants get wet. He looked up and saw…

His father.

---*xXx*---

Izuna's chest rose and fell. He felt his heart skip a few beats- no, _stop beating_- for a second as he saw the Senju fall. Gruesomely killed, the 'Elite' didn't even look human anymore. No, he looked more like a big puddle of blood, gore, and various misplaced organs. Izuna couldn't even tell what he was anymore.

Izuna looked at his hands. They were covered in blood.

'Whose blood… Who… Who… Oh god…' Izuna thought. The blood started mesmerizing, moving, swirling, jumping… It made Izuna dizzy. The blood jumped off his hands and made a humanoid form. It jumped on the palms of his hands. One form made the shape of the Senju. The other formed his mother.

"Oh Izuna… I'm so disappointed! You killed… You killed… You made mommy sad… I don't even know you, you… you… you _beast_!" The sadness and rising anger bewildered Izuna. The mother squinted her eyes and stuck up the bird at Izuna. "You asshole! I can't believe you would stoop so low, you cold blooded killer!' Her harsh words caused tears in Izuna's eyes. He felt his heart breaking in two.

"Hey! Don't forget me! You already killed me!" The Senju blood form exclaimed to Izuna. He turned his head to see the miniature shinobi. 'I can't believe you killed me! I have… well, _had_ a family! I had a wife! Two kids! How do you feel, huh? They have to grow up with no father, my wife will go crazy without me, and you… _you…_ when the rest of the Senju clan get here, OOOH! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!"The Senju yelled. Izuna felt his broken heart break in fourths now. The tears forming in his eyes now fell freely. He sobbed and sobbed his sorrow and bewilderment of his brutal actions coming out. The tears slammed into the palms of his hands, and formed versions of him. These mini Izuna's proceeded to pull out liquid shuriken and slice up the blood Senju and the blood mother. This only acted to sadden Izuna more, as he watched the magnitude of his actions.

The water and blood shinobi faded. Even with the carnage, chaos, death, and destruction around him, Izuna didn't budge. He just stood there, sobbing his eyes out. At one point, his Sharingan faded, leaving ivory black eyes wet with tears. He couldn't believe how evil he was. He stooped so low as to _kill_ the man who killed his father, his last of kin! And Madara was dead, and his mother, and…

A pair of strong arms encircled Izuna from behind. He felt the arms pulling Izuna into a strong, rippled chest. He laid his head upon it, not even knowing who the man was. He continued to cry his sorrow out of his system.

"Shhhh… Its okay, I'm here… Shhh…" Izuna recognized that voice. That voice, that which was so soothing, that which tucked him in at night, that which laid him to bed, that which held him at birth…

The voice of his father.

Even with the shocking revelation that his father survived the raging fire done to his hut, Izuna didn't budge. He continued to cry, cry, and cry some more. Eventually, an explosion took place about 15 meters to the right of them. At this his father hoisted Izuna onto his shoulder. Izuna vaguely saw Madara next to him on his father's other shoulder.

"Alright, boys… let's get out of here." That was all Izuna heard, because the next moment, he and his brother blacked out at exactly the same time.

---*xXx*----

Madara slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't, thanks to the bandages around his head, legs, arm, and torso. He was also sitting in a nice, warm bed. This he realized after looking around for a little bit.

He also realized, in a bed next to him, was Izuna. He had his eyes closed, with dried tears on his pale face.

'Oh no… Izuna was crying…. What happened?' Madara thought. He sat there, puzzled for a full minute. Then it all came back to him.

The memories of the invasion.

The Senju had successfully invaded the only Uchiha campground in River Country. The Uchiha were just getting back to Fire Country, coming back from a victory. The battle had taken place in the outskirts of Wind Country, and once winning, the Uchiha were making their way back to their home country. But the battle was long and hard, the Uchiha losing 3,000 men and the Sabaku clan from Wind losing a staggering 15,000 men. The Uchiha were exhausted and vulnerable. And the Senju knew it.

The invasion was no coincidence. The Senju _knew _that the Uchiha were weak at the time, they _knew_ that it was the perfect time to fight, they _knew _that if they attacked immediately, they would have a sure victory.

And they used this knowledge. After all, the Senju did invent the saying that _knowing is half the battle_. And they sure won the other half of the battle.

---*xXx*---

"Will they be okay?"

"I don't know, sir. The younger one is suffering from chakra exhaustion, a broken arm, 4 broken ribs, and his skull is cracked. The older one's leg and arm are broken, his spine is misplaced, and he is suffering from a concussion. They could survive, but it is very… unlikely…" The medic-nin said.

Kizuna sighed and pulled his hair through his hair. He himself was never in his hut, instead helping to eliminate many Senju shinobi in the invasion. Unfortunately, he could not stop injuries for his self.

Kizuna had a broken finger, multiple stab wounds, a few cuts across his face, kunai stuck in his left leg, and his back was cut open by a scythe. As it was, it was hard for him to move around.

But the pain wouldn't-couldn't-stop him from seeing his little boys. The only family he had left, not including the rest of the Uchiha clan. After his wife died in their childbirth, he was depressed, and considered killing himself and Madara and Izuna. But he overcame. He fought through it. And he _lived _through it...

---*Flashback no Justsu!*---

_Kizuna felt his heart skip a few beats as he felt his wife's hand get cold. Her pillow sagged, her eyes closed, and the room seemed to get overall darker. Kizuna's brain stopped working. He froze in the spot, his twin boys wailing, still in their late mother's arms._

'_Funny,' Kizuna thought. Even dead, his wife seemed caring and loving. She still cuddled with them, comforting them from the afterlife. Madara and Izuna seemed to raise their arms, as best as they could for newborns, to the sky. They screamed louder. Kizuna realized they were reaching for their mother._

'_They say babies can see angels… Just like their mother… She truly was an angel.' Kizuna felt his heart slow down. His body seemed to stop, his muscles tightened. He felt himself getting cold, endlessly cold. He could feel his steady, quiet breaths pulse out of him. They were so cold, so very cold. His breathes were taking the life out of him. He felt his rib cage tighten, his heart stop. Kizuna realized that he was having a heart attack._

'_Why doesn't it hurt…? Why… Why… Why, Izuko? Why, Madara? Why, Izuna? Why am I so cold…so cold… so very cold…' Kizuna saw as his peripheral vision close up until he was truly, truly, in darkness._

_---*xXx*---_

_Kizuna opened his eyes. He felt himself in a bed. The ceiling, which he was looking at, was painted white. Completely white. He remembered the only white ceilings of Uchiha residence were hospitals. Kizuna didn't even wonder why he was in a hospital bed. He _knew_ why he was there. He knew what happened. He only really had one question._

'_Why am I alive?' _

_So he sat there. And sat. And sat. All the while, racking his brain for the answer to the question he couldn't seem to find inside of himself. But his mother always said 'All questions can be found… inside you…'! So why didn't he find them? Why couldn't he figure out one simple question? Why did Izunko die? Where were Madara and Izuna? Were they alive? Who…_

_Soon, Kizuna found his conscience flooded with question. He couldn't _hope_ to even begin answering them, so he decided to sleep. He came upon this when he realized he had been sitting, soul searching, for 6 hours. The sun had been down a while by then._

_So he slept._

_And he didn't wake until the next week._

_---*xXx*---_

"_Doctor, is he going to be alright?"_

"_I don't know, Yunazo. He has been sleeping for a week. We don't know if he is in a coma from his heart attack, or if he is simply dead. _**(A/N- Remember, technology doctors have today weren't invented yet, so they have no way of knowing whether he is alive or not.)**

"_Well, doc, what can I do to help?" Yunazo said._

"_Well, for starters, you can make me a sandwich."_

"_Huh?! But-"_

"_Make me one too."_

_Yunazo and the lead medic turned around to see Kizuna Uchiha standing in the open doorway of his hospital room._

_---*xXx*---_

_Kizuna stood over Madara and Izuna's cribs. Their breaths rocked their chests rapidly up and down. Kizuna marveled at the sheer beauty of them. _

'_They look so much like their mother… But-' Kizuna's hands folded into fists, his nails digging into his skin and drawing blood. '-They will never be like her. No matter how hard they try.' Kizuna's face tightened in anger._

'_How _dare_ they try and look life my beautifully wife!? They don't deserve to life, the traitor bastards!' Kizuna reached his hands into their cribs, about to close his hands around their throats, when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his, stopping him. Kizuna looked up and saw the most beautiful thing in his life._

_His wife._

_Kizuna's eyes widened to saucers. He opened his mouth, preparing to talk, when he found his voice didn't work, and he closed his mouth again. He repeated this for a few moments._

_Izuko smiled. "Now, is that what you should do to your little sons?" she said. Even her voice was heavenly! _

_Kizuna couldn't help but twitch. Was this really the heavenly body that conceived his children? Or was it… Yes, it had to be!_

_Kizuna pulled his hand from Izuko. "LIES! All LIES! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME??! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Kizuna ran to the rocking chair Izuko used to sit in when expecting, where she read to both her unborn children. Kizuna picked it up, and threw it at Izuko. She fizzled, and the chair made a loud __**CLANG**__ against the wall. She appeared again next to him._

"_Sweetie, that wasn't nice…" She whispered into his ear, making him shiver. This only served to infuriate Kizuna more!_

"_AARGH!! How DARE YOU IMITATE HER???!" Kizuna pulled out a kunai and started stabbing Izuko. He fell, and continued stabbing. He stabbed for 15 minutes, and then finally dropped the kunai. He sat on his knees, tears covering his face. He sat there for an entire half hour._

_Eventually, Kizuna got up. He walked over to Madara and Izuna. They were awakened from his screaming. He realized they were crying. Why didn't he feel this before? His eyes devoid of life, Kizuna picked them up. He didn't try to comfort them and didn't cuddle them. He just held them, and they cried together. Together, at the loss of their mother and/or wife. They cried because they were alone. And in their loneliness, came comfort. That night, they slept as a family in the corner of the nursery. They slept in each other's arms, their mother watching them from heaven. _

_---*Flashback no Jutsu; Kai!*---_

Kizuna sighed as he remembered the month after his wife died. He-

"Sir! Your oldest son is awake!" A random medic-nin said.

Broken out of his thoughts, Kizuna followed the medic to Madara and Izuna's room. He entered to see Izuna still sleeping, bandages covering most of his face. The only seeable parts were his eyes, nose, mouth, and patches of obsidian black hair poking out of the bandages.

Madara had bandages around his face also, but his weren't as numerous as Izuna's. His covered his forehead and chin.

Madara looked and saw his father.

"Daddy!" Madara reached his arms-well, arm, as his other one was broken- to his father. Kizuna replied this physical embrace with twice as much care, love, and worry as his son.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Madara?"

"My head hurts." Kizuna cringed as he remembered that Madara had a concussion.

"It's okay. The medics will take care of you, alright buddy?" Kizuna replied.

Madara nodded, and then took on a look of worry. "Daddy, will Izuna be okay?"

Kizuna grinned. "Of course, little buddy! Your brother will be fine, and you guys will be playing together again in no time!" Madara's eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"Time to sleep now, Madara. You need your rest!" Another random generic medic Nin said. Madara nodded, and his father walked out with the Nin outside. Almost immediately after the door closed, his grin turned into a grim scowl.

"Okay doc, give it to me straight. What is Izuna's true condition?" Kizuna demanded. The medic Nin swallowed, ands Beads of sweat started trickling down his forehead. He opened his mouth.

"I'm afraid there is a very low chance he will live…"

---*xXx*---

**OOOH YEEAAHH!!! Cliffhanger strikes back! Well? How was the chapter? I know most of it didn't have an actual plot, but I planned it that way. This was filler, just for some insight on how Kizuna felt as Izuko died, and what he did. I tried not to make it all emo and sad, but it just came out that way… XP**

**Anyway, next chapter, I will introduce why (at least my idea) Uchiha and Senju fight so intensely. I will also include some background info on a new character…**

**Well, about this chapter… The plot thickens! Bet ya didn't see that plot twist coming, didja? Well, I got ideas for it from reading the Soul Eater chapter in Yen+ where Soul is infused with Ragnorok's black blood, and Dr. Stein lies to Maka about it. I really read it about a week ago, and this idea just randomly popped into my head.**

**I wanted to put in the flashback, because a) I wanted some info about how Kizuna copes with Izuko's death, b) I needed to take up some space so I could fit in the cliffy today, so I used a flashback, and c) It's just really fun writing in italics! XD!**

**Well, here it is… WEEKLY AUTHOR RECCOMENDATION!**

**This week's author is ****NeonZangetsu****. He is a wonderful, descriptive, all around awesome author. He has an amazing 100 stories (Yeah, not a typo- seriously 100)! A lot of his stories are on my favorite list, and I have reviewed and/or subscribed to a lot of them. Well… I guess that's it…**

**Oh, and speaking about reviews. I am so f**!!!**ing pissed off right now. Why? Well, I checked on my profile and saw hits from Singapore, Philippines, U.K, Germany, and other random countries. W.T.F?! How do I have all these hits- with 4 REVIEWS!?! 4 MOTHER F**!!!**ING REVIEWS?! WHY CAN'T YOU REVIEW??! WHY??! WHY??! AARGH, it infuriates me so much! I mean, is it really so hard to move your mouse, click a button, and type a few words? Even a "Nice story, please keep up the good work and update fast!" would be nice! But noooo, **_**some**_** people just love to ignore the pleas of writers. Yet, when they get their stories and nobody reviews them, they sit there picking their nose going "What happened?" YOU HAPPENED, A**!!**TARD! It's called karma- you don't do something nice, nobody is nice to you. **

**Well, rant aside, I just really want to say is that it would be really nice if you reviewed. I'm not begging, and this story won't stop if you don't, but it would be very nice and would encourage me if you did review. **

**Oh, and about the Spelling Bee this weekend- I lost. (DX) The word I had was "Tithe", and the way the pronounciator said it, it sounded like "Tithed" to me. Now, because I had never heard this word before, I asked for it in a sentence and for the lady to repeat the word. After all this, it sounded the same, so I spelled it "Tithed". Needless to say, I got it wrong. **

**And the sad part is, I rode in a hot, stuffy car with two VERY ANOYYING brothers for almost 18 hours. For nothing. And I had to do that all over again on the way home. And the EVEN sadder part- the **_**hotel room**_** had more T.V. channels than my house! My F**!!!**ING HOUSE!**

***sigh* Oh well. At least I –looks down on Word and sees word number- got over 3,000 words this time. Yes, so- wait, WHAT? 3,000!! OMFG! OH YEEAAAH! I'm getting better, and longer! This is **_**awesome**_**!! -Does ridiculous dance- Oh yeah, uh huh…**

**Well, until next week, this is GONaruHina OUT! Peace!**


	5. IV Hospital Massacre

**The Life and Times of Madara Uchiha**

**Chapter IV**

**By GONaruHina**

**Summary**: Uchiha Madara had an early life, ya know… Here they are in all of their fan fiction glory!

**Genre(s):** Adventure, Humor, Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Please. The only anime/manga related crap I own are a Naruto headband, a Full Metal Alchemist cosplay pocket watch, and a whole closet full of manga volumes.

**WARNING:** There is mild swearing in this chapter, as always. That's why it's rated T. There is also moderate gore and/or excruciating detail. You have been warned.

---*xXx*---

"Moo…" Regular Talk

'Moo…' Thoughts

'Random style: Moo Jutsu!' Jutsu talk

"_Moo…" _Flashback Talk

'_Moo…' _Flashback Thoughts

**(A/N- Moo…)** Author Notes **(A/N- These are rare, as I think they derive from the story…. Oops…)**

---*xXx*----

**OMFG! This is sooooo late! I am sooo sorry! I can't believe this is late by, like, 3 WEEKS! I have just been continuously been lazy, or sick… -looks at script- or retarded, or… HEY!!**

**Anyway, this is sooo overdue. The first week, I was really, seriously sick. I mean, I had to go to the hospital! Yeah, I just had an extreme case of the flu. And by extreme, I mean 'puking everywhere every two seconds, going to the bathroom every 5 minutes, and puke is green with red spots' type of extreme. NOT X-Games type of extreme.**

**And then, the second week, I was… pre-occupied. I had just bought Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords for PC, and I was f**!!!**ing hooked. I couldn't even take a crap right (when I did, I brought my laptop I the bathroom with me!). I even got to level 35 in a weekend! My dude's name is Ichimaru, he's a wizard, my mount is a Wyvern, I have captured Dun-Kor- Oh snap! Sorry, going into 'rant and useless crap nobody needs to hear' mode!**

**Anyway, this weekend, I'm on spring Break (No school next week! That means laptop ALL WEEK while my parents+ brothers are at work and/or school!! YEAH!), so, as a reward for waiting so patiently for this chapter, POST ANOTHER CHAPTER (hopefully) EVERY TWO DAYS! **

**Although, that means I will be exhausted when Spring Break is over, so I can't promise a timely update after that…**

**Oh, and one more thing- If I don't go along with my Spring Break update timeline, I apologize in advance. I am an extremely lazy person (Once again, NOT X-GAMES TYPE OF EXTREME!!!), and if I don't update on time, I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

…**Does anybody actually read these author Rants?**

---*xXx*---

Kizuna's hand curled into fists. His nails dug into his palms, letting small drops of blood fall onto the sterile white hospital floor.

"Doc… are you sure..?" Kizuna asked the lead medic nin. The doctor nodded grimly, his face set into a sad, pitying frown. Kizuna fell to the ground, his hands repeatedly banging on the floor.

"Damnit… damnit… damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!" Kizuna yelled. Tears of anger and sadness flowed freely from his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to lose another family member… Why... WHY?!" Kizuna stopped banging, instead sitting on his knees on the floor. His tears made small puddles at his feet.

The doctor stood there, awkwardly. He didn't know what to say, and felt bad for the man. "We don't know if he'll live, but… we'll try our best to keep him alive… He's merely in a coma…" The doc said shyly. He really wasn't used to telling people their family and/or precious people were dead/dying.

Kizuna looked up. Relief was on his tear stricken face. He got up, and gripped the doctor's medic robe. "Really?! You can save him from his coma?!" He inquired relief and happiness evident and obvious in his voice.

"Well… I didn't say that… We can try, but-" The doc was cut off.

"YEAH!!! " Kizuna ran off, hugging random medics –sometimes even injuring them with his bone-cracking Uchiha Head strength-, and screaming. The doc shook his head in embarrassment, and opened the door to Madara and Izuna's door.

"Hey guys… You okay?" The doc said.

"Yeah… I just can't wait for Izuna to wake up like Daddy said…" Madara replied weakly from his bed. A pang of sadness hit the doctor's heart.

'This boy might wait all eternity for his brother to wake up…' The doc tried to hide his sadness and pity from his face. He looked over to Izuna.

He still lay in bed, his chest steadily rising and falling. His eyes were closed, and he lay perfectly still. His hair was messily coming out in patches from the bandages covering much of his face.

The doctor bit his lip. 'Damnit… how am I going to tell this kid that his brother might not ever wake up..?"

Madara looked at his brother. He was _sleeping peacefully_. Madara felt is eyes droop, and decided to follow his brother in that regard.

His eyes closed. The medic looked at him, and ran over to Madara. He put his finger on the boy's neck, feeling for a pulse. He visibly relaxed as he felt a strong, steady beating. He sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

He closed his eyes, ready for a well needed nap.

His eyes didn't even open when the door _creak_ed and light flooded the room…

---*xXx*---

Kizuna ran about, happily slapping and hugging random nins, medic or not. He was blissfully ignorant of the _CRACK_s and yelps of the people whom he hugged. He laughed and chuckled happily and care free. He cheered and screamed, and gave people heart attacks. All in a day's work!

Kizuna continued his rampage of joy until he came upon an empty corridor. There were no people, and it was so dark Kizuna couldn't see. He put his hands on the wall to stabilize his way through the corridor, but quickly moved it away as he felt the wall was wet. He looked at his hands to see what liquid it was, but was unable to see.

Kizuna flew through 6 hand signs, the wet on his hand squelching and splashing on his other hand. After finishing the hand signs, he inhaled as much air as his lungs could hold. His chest expanded largely, and his head went up and back.

'Fire Style: Flame Spark Jutsu!" Kizuna said mentally. He blew out the air in his large chest, flowing chakra to his mouth to start flames. His chest retracted slowly as his breath came into hundreds of sparks flying through the air.

Through the red/orange light the sparks were giving off, Kizuna could now see what was on the walls and why this corridor was deserted, unlike the rest of the bustling hospital. And what he saw was horrendous.

There were gallons upon gallons of red liquid on the walls. It slowly dripped down, leaving faint imprints on the –once- shiny white of the standard hospital. The blood was literally everywhere- the walls, the ceiling, the floor- it was inescapable.

And the blood came from humans.

Dead humans.

They were everywhere, also. Lying on the floor, stuck to the ceiling, leaning on the walls… If you could see one spot of somewhere in the corridor without a body on it, it was a miracle. There were different methods of death, too. People were impaled into vital organs- or impaled so many times in minor places that they died-, Heads, legs, arms, crotches, etc, were cut off. People were burned to death. People were severely injured- Kizuna saw a man whose leg was touching his scalp, and his spine appeared to be coming out of his read end. People were even killed with the environment, as heads were broken on walls, faces stuck into windows, even limbs broken on the floor.

Kizuna shook with emotion. He was scared. He was angry. He was shocked. He was disgusted.

He was _sad_.

He fell to his knees, finally recognizing the victims. The dead people were mostly _victims_.

Kizuna sat there crying for half an hour.

**(A/N- That would be a great cliffhanger, but I want this to be longer, so I'm going to keep going for a while.)**

---*xXx*---

The door creaked open, yet the sleeping medic didn't move. He was awoke-medics used shinobi training too- but guessed it was just the boys' father. He was also exhausted, considering he gave 99/100 of his chakra and energy to the injured boys. Thus, he was in ignorant bliss when the intruder slit his throat.

As the medic's head rolled off and blood sprayed out of the stump of a neck he had left, the intruder wiped the blood off of his 6 inch knife. He pulled the medic out of the chair, and set the knife to his throat. He punctured it, and then trailed the knife down, leaving a fine cut from the collarbone to the crotch. He slowly opened up the cut, blood leaking out. He reached his hand into the cut, and waited a moment. He allowed the remaining blood that was not spurting- or spurted- out of the decapitated medic's neck. After about 30 seconds, most, if not all, of the doctor's blood was out. The intruder stuck his hand back in the cut, and held it open. He slowly moved his hand through the doctor's body, eventually grabbing onto his intestines.

**(A/N- WARNING! WARNING! FROM NOW ON, THIS IS GONNA BE VEEEERY GRAPHIC!) **

The man pulled out his intestines. He dropped his knife, and began silently pulling the red and orange organs out of the beheaded corpse. After 15 minutes, he had pulled it all out. He dropped the bloody entrails on the floor, and went back to the corpse. He put his hand back into the long, thick cut and continued pulling out the medic's internal organs.

Soon, the corpse was none but a hollow body without a head.

The intruder grabbed onto the medic's robes. He wiped his bloody hands on the white and gray spotted clothing. He cleansed his hands of all red liquid on him. Then, he pulled the now red stained clothes off of the medic. He put his hands in the pockets, and pull out a big wrap of stitches.

The intruder dropped the robes on the floor. He unwrapped 20 stitches from the wrap. He picked up the fallen head. Its eyes were closed, and the mouth was curved into a content smile.

He dropped the head on its neck. The man pulled out a miniature kunai, only the size of an extra small scalpel. He put the stitches to the neck, and used the kunai to embed them into the skin. He repeated this process for the long cut coming down the body, from throat to crotch.

Soon, the medic looked good as new. Well, as good as a dead, blood covered, naked, stitched-up medic _can_ look.

The intruder put the wrap of stitches and the kunai into one of the many pockets of his long, flowing, trench coat.

The intruder had on a long, black coat. It had big sleeves, and appeared much too big for him. It's collar shaped up, covering half of the man's face. Even if it wasn't for the collar, the man's face would be covered by the black mask he wore. His coat flew down to his ankles, where black shinobi sandals could be seen under it. Underneath the cloak was black pants, bandages on his torso, and a tight, gray, shirt.

Then, the next step in the murderer's deadly experiment was clean up. The intruder picked up the bloody medic robe. He pulled out a storage scroll out of one of his almost limitless pockets. He rolled it open, only to find it open. He quickly pulled out a quill pen, and began drawing unintelligible seals on the scroll. Once the seals were completed, the man did three hand signs. He then pointed the robe at the seal.

After a second, the chakra-pumped hand signs caused the robes to flood into the seals on the scroll. The man closed up the seal, and then burned it with a Fire Style: Fire bolt jutsu. All traces of the robe gone, the man walked to one of the closets in the room. He opened it, and pulled out a clean robe. He walked to one of the blood stains on the wall. He began cleaning the stains on the floor and/or wall with the robe. Soon, the blood was off of the walls, and all on the robe.

The man repeated the sealing, and once again burned the scroll. He then went back to the closet, and grabbed another robe. He put this one on the medic, so one could not see his stitches.

The murderer pulled out a kunai. This one was extra long, about 8 or 9 inches long.

The man walked up to the bed Madara was resting in. He held up the kunai-sword above Madara's head, poised to decapitate the boy…

---*xXx*---

Kizuna ran through another corridor. All through the various corridors were corpses and blood. Blood, endless blood. The thought of it all made Kizuna's heart skip a beat in fear and anguish, and his stomach tighten, threatening to make him vomit. Kizuna turned another corner, but slid and fell on the blood.

He lay on the ground, not daring to move. His face and body were covered in blood, guts, and more blood. He sat there for 5 minutes. Finally, he attempted to stand, only to fall to his knees. His tears flowed down his face.

Kizuna bowed his head. He put his hands on the floor to balance himself. His stomach contracted one last time. The acidic bile rose in his esophagus. Kizuna put his head as close to the floor without touching the blood.

Vomit flowed out of his mouth and nose, falling like waterfalls. He let out the first wave, and then could not control the rest of the bile rising in him. Kizuna sat there, vomiting. His tears mixed with the green liquid splashing on the floor.

Due to his close proximity to the floor, some liquid shrapnel flew to his face. He sat there, smelling his own bodily fluids, crying. He didn't feel the strength to get up, nor did he want to.

That's when something clicked in his head.

He would later call it reason.

He remembered… _them_. The only people he cared about, save the clan. The only people he would truly, _truly_, give his life for. The only people he had left, his reason to live.

His sons.

Kizuna immediately got up. He wiped the bile off of his face, and the tears. He no longer felt sick, or scared.

He felt angry.

How _dare_ this person try to kill his sons? How _dare_ they mess with him, and how _dare_ they kill members of _his_ clan?! How did they think they were? They chose the wrong person to mess with.

They chose Kizuna Uchiha.

Kizuna ran down the halls with a new vigor, a new zest. Every step had his full strength and frustration, and the sheer force kept him from slipping. The blood splashed around his feet, making new puddles in the few white spots.

Kizuna eventually came upon the hallway in which Madara and Izuna's room was. He stopped. He stood there, at the start of the hallway, catching his breath. When he was caught up, he clenched his fists. One of his hands pulled out a kunai. He slowly walked towards the closed door.

Kizuna grabbed the handle, and opened it…

---*xXx*---

**MUAHAHAHAHA!! THAT IS THE ULTIMATE CLIFFIE!**

**Anyway, I just want to apologize again for my absence. I have just been so lazy and addicted to Puzzle Quest… well, you get the point.**

**On another note, I will immediately start Chapter V after this, so I should get it in by late tomorrow or on Wednesday. I will try to keep up with my promised update schedule, but if I don't please don't hate mail me…. Wow, not much to say today…**

… **Wow, can' think of an author now… Well, I guess I'll do a STORY recommendation!**

**Story= The Other Kyuubi**

**The Other Kyuubi is a veeery good story! It is about an alternate storyline in which Hinata holds the female mate of Kyuubi. She and Naruto hook up, and their romance slowly but surely advance.**

**Their (mis)adventures, romantic dates, lemons, and overall Sakura bashing make this a very good fic. I have it on my favorite story list, and I have read it about 5 or 6 times. It is rated M, due to a Naru/Hina lemon. It is by XXXANTINARUSAKUXXX.**

**I must warn you, however, that if you like Naru/Saku, and/or don't like Naru/Hina, DO NOT READ THIS! It is very bash like. However, if you like Naru/Hina, you should enjoy The Other Kyuubi very much.**

**Anyway, I guess that's it. Oh, about reviews. I would like it very much of you reviewed. If you must flame, you can do so, I guess. Your 'advice' doesn't hurt me, no matter how hard you try, so flame all you want. But seriously, reviews DO motivate me. I believe that's all for now, I guess!**

**This is GONaruHina saying "Peace!"**


End file.
